


Loyalty

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Open Marriage, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: Bayek and Apollodorus drink to their unwavering loyalties and bang in a hay pile.





	Loyalty

Cleopatra is no stranger to parties and as such, neither is Apollodorus. Plenty of food, plenty of wine, people having a good time, some people having a _very_ good time, and Cleopatra having an especially good time. What more could be asked for in the moment?

Apollodorus would be more worried but Aya is with her and between the two of them, Aya is by far more than capable. He is not beneath admitting when someone is better than him. Aya is a dangerous force of nature and only a fool would trifle with her so openly let alone while in the presence of Cleopatra herself. Besides, Aya has Cleopatra’s attention at the moment and keeping her entertained isn't always an easy fete. Apollodorus won't look a gift horse in the mouth.

He won't say his queen’s attention is fickle because it's not. She knows exactly what, and who, is important enough to pay attention to and when. Her attention is pointed and fleeting and, sometimes, excruciatingly unwanted. For Aya, though, it is equal parts importance, Cleopatra knows just as well the sort of devastation Aya can bring, and amusement, like a new piece of jewelry she wants to show off for everyone's attention.

Apollodorus sees no reason to disturb the equilibrium around them.

Curiously enough, though, he does not see Aya’s other half. He would have assumed Bayek would remain close by, he adores his wife so, but then again, he seems to adore Cleopatra much less. Perhaps he too has seen them and decided to leave them to their festives. Apollodorus seeks him out, not a particularly difficult task, and finds Bayek lingering on the balcony.

It is not unusual to see him by himself, nor in such a somber mood, but it is a party. Surely even medjay can enjoy themselves now and again. As he approaches, Bayek looks at him briefly before turning back to the night sky again. Apollodorus leans on the railing alongside him and for a moment, he doesn't say anything. The party hums with everlasting energy but it's a nice noise.

“Not the party type, Bayek?” Apollodorus asks. Bayek grins a little, looks over his shoulder in said party’s direction, and adjusts himself to stand a little straighter.

“Of this kind? No,” he answers. He doesn't seem bothered by it nor upset in any manner but rather just completely disinterested. Apollodorus supposes he can not fault him for that. Lavish parties can be an acquired taste for some.

“No?” he repeats curiously. “Not enough wine? Not enough women? Not enough _naked_ women, perhaps?”

“Not enough of a specific woman for me,” Bayek assures. Apollodorus almost expects it to sound bitter, his wife's attention being taken up by a woman who he has not yet decided if he trusts or not, but instead he just sounds- amused, almost.

“Ah, you were hoping to spend time with Aya?” Apollodorus comments with a nod. They spend so much time apart, he's not surprised. He feels bad, for more reasons than one. Bayek nods distantly.

“We do not get much of it anymore,” he admits. Apollodorus reaches for a jug of wine and he leans on the railing with his back as he pours a little to pass to Bayek and another for himself. For not seeming to have partaken in the party thus far, Bayek swirls it briefly before drinking it down all at once. Apollodorus pours him some more.

“No, I imagine not,” he agrees, downing a good drink of his own.

“But,” Bayek continues. “She is having fun. We do not get much of that anymore, either. There is tomorrow and, maybe, the day after even. Tonight, let us have fun while we can.” He does not seem to be having fun, though. Perhaps not having a bad time, but not having fun. Bayek lifts his cup to Apollodorus pointedly though, offering up a more friendly grin.

“Ah! But what about you?” he insists. “You are not partying either, I see. Not enough women for you?” Quite the opposite, in fact. Apollodorus follows in Bayek's suit, finishing off his glass all at once and pouring himself some more.

“One can only party so much,” he replies. “I don't know how Cleopatra does it.” Bayek laughs and he gives Apollodorus a heavy, friendly pat on the shoulder. Much like Aya, sometimes it surprises Apollodorus how strong he is. He clears his throat as Bayek turns back to his sky watching, drinking slow but sure.

“You are loyal to your wife to a fault, aren't you, Bayek?” Apollodorus murmurs, watching as Bayek laughs a little in response. He nods though, he isn't the kind of man who would refute such an obvious statement, and he gestures his head back to the party.

“As you are to your queen,” he assures in agreement. He's certainly not wrong about that, either, and Apollodorus nods as well. He'd follow Cleopatra anywhere and she knows it. Aya knows her husband would do the same but it's different. They're different. Bayek raises his drink again but this time, it's for a small toast. “To our faults.”

“Agreed,” Apollodorus answers, gently tapping cups. Bayek downs the rest of his wine but Apollodorus hesitates on drinking his own. He does feel _really_ bad. “Bayek,” he says and Bayek looks at him questioningly. “You know I have the utmost respect for your wife.” Bayek laughs.

“Apollodorus,” he replies. “She would not respect you if you did not her. I need no proof of that.”

“Indeed,” Apollodorus agrees. That goes without saying, he supposes. “Perhaps it is not my place, then. It is not my intention to start trouble.”

“You have either had too much wine or not enough,” Bayek jokes. He reaches to take the jug, pouring himself some more and topping off Apollodorus’. “Out with it, then.”

“It is simply that- perhaps Aya has ‘serviced’ the queen in more ways than one. On more occasions than one,” Apollodorus confesses. He dreads the reaction before he even finished but Bayek simply looks back at him with perplexity. Then he laughs, a heavy, deep sound that otherwise, would probably be quite comforting. Apollodorus laughs awkwardly in reply.

“Ah, yes,” he murmurs, hastily taking another hearty drink of his wine. “That was funny. You don’t believe me.” Bayek grips his shoulder and initially, Apollodorus is worried it is malicious but it's not. It's just as friendly as, well, he _usually_ is. Even Bayek has a mean streak Apollodorus would not want to get in the way of.

“I believe you,” Bayek assures. “Aya has already told me, but I appreciate that you have a similar respect for me.”

“I-?” Apollodorus says but he's not fully sure where to go from here. Bayek knows? Not only that but because Aya openly told him? Sure, Bayek adores his wife but that only sounds like it would make him that much more upset upon finding something like this out. He doesn't understand- not that he _wants_ Bayek to be angry.

“Aya and I have always shared our bed freely, Apollodorus,” Bayek says. “I do not mind if she takes the company of another nor does she I. As often as we spend apart, we see no harm in sharing what we have.” Apollodorus isn't fully sure what to say to this. It is certainly interesting, especially with how much they seem to so sheerly love each other and even more so with how they greet each other after long absences apart. To love so openly and without anger- surely it is not that easy.

“Perhaps in the future I will keep my nose where it belongs,” Apollodorus says fleetingly.

“Do not worry,” Bayek promises with a grin. “I will not tell Aya you thought she was being unfaithful, hm?”

“Please,” Apollodorus answers exhaustedly. He thinks it's a joke but it can be hard to tell with the Siwan medjay sometimes. Either way, he thinks he's learned his lesson about trying to do good deeds.

They drink some more.

Now he has definitely had too much wine. Apollodorus has thought about it before, fleetingly of course, but knowing what he knows now changes things. Bayek is a very attractive man. Before, Apollodorus would never have insulted Aya so severely to so much as think such a thing about her husband but if they, in fact, are so open, he sees no reason not to now. Handsome _and_ excruciatingly competent.

Loyal to a fault and yet-

“Have you ever laid with a man, Bayek?” Apollodorus asks. Again, Bayek laughs. Not the worst reaction he's ever gotten, honestly. It sours his mood a little bit, though. Of course, they love freely but not that freely. Perhaps he does not even count Aya’s ‘attentions’ to their queen as anything, anyways. They are both women, after all. “I was not joking,” he murmurs mildly. He really has drinken too much.

“It was not funny because I thought you were joking,” Bayek answers. Apollodorus looks at him unsurely. “You are not a very humorous man, Apollodorus.” And again, he touches Apollodorus’ shoulder. The touching, the laughing; Apollodorus has never fooled himself so much as to think Bayek particularly likes him let alone sees him as a friend but this is clearly more than friendly.

“Dare I ask why you find it funny, then?” Apollodorus questions as Bayek fills their cups with the last of the jug.

“Because you had to ask,” Bayek assures. Apollodorus still has no room to make a safe assumption one way or the other, however. Funny because the answer is obviously no or because the answer is obviously yes? Perhaps it shows too much on his face because Bayek arches a curious brow at him. “Really? I feel like I should be offended.”

“You're not making this easy on me, Bayek, I hope you know that,” Apollodorus says blandly. Bayek touches him again, this time less on the shoulder and more in the middle of the back.

“I have,” he agrees without hesitation. “Frequently.” There's not a more direct answer than that. Apollodorus looks away, Bayek takes his hand away, and they drink in silence again. Too much to drink, he reminds himself again and then _might_ _as well_. He clears his throat.

“Aya appears to have company for the night,” Apollodorus comments without looking at him. “As could you.”

“I suppose that depends,” Bayek replies. “Are you _vir_?”

It is Apollodorus’ turn to laugh. Bayek is a smart man, fluent in several languages besides his own, but it just sounds funny. Phrased as so beside his native Egyptian tongue, with a Roman inflection no less, Apollodorus can not help himself. For what may be the first time, though, the answer is not faux offense. Bayek is amused. Apollodorus is not beneath admitting when someone is better than him and Bayek is a much smarter man than he is.

“No,” Apollodorus answers and Bayek grins. “Are you?”

“Gods no,” Bayek assures and they both laugh. It feels good, honestly, being on the other side of the joke for once. It feels good for a lot for reasons, actually. Bayek pushes off the banister and Apollodorus follows after a moment, allowing himself the briefness required to make sure his heart is where it's supposed to be. It's been a while since he's been nervous. He watches as Bayek picks up another jug of wine and peers inside before giving an uncaring shrug and taking a drink from it.

Bayek looks back just to make sure he's following and Apollodorus keeps behind him. If he thought even a little that either he or Bayek were truly, honestly that drunk, he wouldn't do this. He's not nearly as drunk as he should have been to be so bold in his proposition but sometimes a little wine goes a long way. Apollodorus does have to wonder, if not just momentarily, how he looks following Bayek out of the villa.

Aya and Cleopatra have moved little in the time away, slowly but surely making their way around the room but not intentionally and not for any other reason than to mingle. Apollodorus sees the look Aya gives Bayek, first surprised and then mischievously amused. He doesn't see the one Bayek gives back, though, nor does she offer him any sort of confirmation that truly, honestly, she won't try to kill him for this later.

Bayek easily bullies his way out the front door and turns as he allows himself to breathe again in the fresh, open air. Apollodorus follows with more reserve, content to follow wherever Bayek is taking them. Between the two of them, Bayek is far more anxious about being cooped up for too long. It would be more amusing if Apollodorus didn't think there was a good, realised reason for it. As Bayek tilts his head back to look at the sky again, he notes, with a similar amusement that he doesn't want to think on too long, Bayek loves the boring, endless expanse of stars quite a lot.

“Bayek,” Apollodorus says and Bayek looks at him.

“Apollodorus,” he replies but he's already walking away. Apollodorus follows. They don't go far, neither of them _want_ to go far, from Aya, from Cleopatra, but away from the people and prying eyes. Bayek slips through an opening and into the stable area and Apollodorus follows much less gracefully. He's surprised that none of their eager party goers have found their way out here yet but then again, he supposes few of them value privacy in the first place.

Bayek turns, offers Apollodorus the wine, and backs himself pointedly towards a hay pile, grinning with a sort of beckoning that Apollodorus knows quite well. It is hard to imagine a man like Bayek, well built and masculine and close to his own age, looking at him like he does his own wife. When he reaches out to take the wine, Apollodorus grabs his wrist instead, pulling himself closer to Bayek and takes the jug with the other. He drinks, not nearly as interested in it now, and he feels like he's stalling the way Bayek looks at him.

It's not that Bayek is small, not by a long shot, but rather that Apollodorus is big- comparatively. Now that he's here, he finally hesitates. This was surely a mistake.

“Bayek,” he says again.

“Apollodorus,” Bayek repeats, suddenly twisting his wrist around and grabbing Apollodorus’ arm. He pulls back, makes Apollodorus crowd him, and falls back into the hay with ease. Apollodorus catches himself quickly to avoid landing on top of him and Bayek effortlessly catches the wine jug without spilling any. He takes another drink. Whether it's intended to be tantalizing or not, Apollodorus can't help but watch the way his throat moves as he swallows. He places his palm on Bayek’s collar and when Bayek allows this, he gradually feels his way down his smooth pec.

It's so easy. Apollodorus doesn't know why, the wine maybe, but he's far from complaining. Bayek wraps an arm around his shoulder, grabs the nape of his hair suddenly, and pulls them together for a kiss. It's been a long time since Apollodorus has kissed anyone let alone another man- let alone another man he was actually attracted to. He kisses back, more hungry than he means, and Bayek pushes back against him every step of the way. Bayek pulls at his scarf, breaking their kiss long enough to pull it off over his head and toss it aside.

Apollodorus gladly returns the favor, his fingers searching for whatever seams and ties he can find to pull off Bayek’s hood and collar. The party sounds so far away now. Bayek sits up and pushes them together for another kiss. He helps Apollodorus undo the straps and whistles of his clothes, stripping them off one piece at a time and adding them to the pile building around them. Once he's at least partially undressed, though, his hands end up tangled in Apollodorus’ clothes instead, much more confidently pulling and stripping off anything that dare hold them together.

The night is cool but Apollodorus is uncomfortably hot. He moves back and briefly, Bayek follows his lips. Apollodorus takes in the sight of Bayek’s uncovered torso, the state of his disheveled clothes, as he tries to catch his breath again. Bayek reaches for him and with a bemused expression, pets the hair on his chest. Apollodorus laughs breathlessly.

“That is supposed to be there,” he says. Bayek tightens his fingers in it, making Apollodorus wince, and smirks.

“ _That_ is a health hazard,” he replies. Apollodorus takes his hand in his own, lifting it to kiss his fingers with a smile of his own. Bayek only watches as Apollodorus examines his hand and more specifically the emptiness where his finger once was. It's barely begun to heal over, still nasty looking, but seemingly not painful anymore: not fresh. Considering he knows how Bayek got it, he shouldn't be near as surprised as he is when he tilts Bayek’s hand back, wanting to kiss his palm, and nearly gets a free eye removal.

Bayek quickly yanks back, sheathing the blade again, and they both look a little startled for a second. Apollodorus laughs first and Bayek follows suit.

“If you'd like me to gouge you in the face, you only have to ask, Apollodorus,” he assures as he takes his hand back to take off his bracer.

“Too much wine,” Apollodorus replies. “It slipped my mind.” Bayek tosses the blade aside and for good measure, takes his other bracer off, as well. He flicks both his wrists as if to assure Apollodorus he's hiding nothing else and Apollodorus gladly takes one of his wrists to kiss the inside. His skin is indented from wearing it so long, calloused from the repeated rubbing.

“I did not think you to be so affectionate,” Bayek says. Apollodorus swallows and he closes his eyes as he presses a kiss further up his arm. Bayek takes his face in his hand and draws him up close again for another kiss. This time, Bayek pulls him down more firmly until their bodies press together and he can wrap both strong arms around Apollodorus’ neck. His kisses are hot and passionate and Apollodorus meets them again and again. He wraps his own arms around Bayek’s more shapely waists and feels how they slot together.

Maybe it's just who he is, maybe it's just because it's easier, but all he wants is to treat Bayek like a god.

Bayek moves against him and Apollodorus can feel his stiffening cock rub against his leg. He shifts them, slotting their thighs together for more contact and in return, grinds his own hard on into Bayek’s thigh. They rut against each other aimlessly as they kiss. It tastes too much like wine but he almost prefers it. He can drink wine later; he might never taste Bayek again.

Apollodorus breaks them apart again and Bayek makes an annoyed grunt in return. He moves in to kiss his throat, though, and his complaints die down. Bayek grips his shoulders hard as Apollodorus tastes his skin, kisses down his chest and busies his hands with pushing the waist of his leggings down below his cock. Unable to take without giving, Bayek runs his hands down Apollodorus’ back and with little perquisite, shoves his hands between the cloth and his skin to grab his ass. Apollodorus exhales gruffly.

“Do you want to fuck?” Bayek asks, a little more to the point than Apollodorus was expecting. He looks down as he runs his hand over Bayek’s lap and takes his cock in hand. It not surprising to him, he knows the customs and why, but interesting knowing Bayek is groomed smooth even here. He strokes him with languid tugs of the hand and Bayek twitches his hips into it, grinding his thigh against Apollodorus with far more suggestion than accident.

“Yes,” Apollodorus answers and he's not sure when he started to sound so winded.

“Me or you?” Bayek asks. Apollodorus could easier pick which hand he'd want chopped off.

“I don't care,” he assures. If he could have both, he would. Bayek squeezes his ass firmly, rutting them against each other for more friction.

“You,” he says and Apollodorus nods in agreement. Bayek’s cock is nicely shaped, heavy in his hand and hard; he has no qualms with feeling it in him. With ease, Bayek finds some leverage against the hay pile and rolls them over. It takes Apollodorus a little more effort to roll them back, almost exclusively having to use his size advantage to do it.

“You don't need to be on top for that,” Apollodorus says more boldly than he really feels. Bayek arcs a brow at him inquisitively but he just grins and offer a curt nod. If it was control he wanted, he'd certainly not try to hold it over Bayek. He moves with the hands that pull at the remains of his clothes, superfluous layers shucked aside in favour of leaving him bare. Bayek presses his palm over the head of his dripping cock, smearing precum down its length with a slow stroke. Apollodorus pushes into him eagerly.

With some more adjusting, he presses their cocks together. Bayek grunts low and hot. Apollodorus leans back over him, pinning their cocks between their bellies, and pushes against him with long, satisfying strokes. The friction leaves them both reeling and Bayek uses the position to grab the back of his neck and swallow his lips again. Apollodorus is too hungry for the affections to make a comment about being surprised that Bayek is a kisser.

It's painful to stop but Apollodorus knows he could easily come like this. He hasn't touched anyone else in so long and Bayek is easily one of the best lovers he's had. Bayek grips his thigh, finally at least a little out of breath as well. He has stamina, Apollodorus isn't surprised by that either. With an easy exhale, Bayek reaches for his bag and Apollodorus tries not to rut against the twitching cock prodding his stomach while he waits. He pulls out a small jar, uncorks it between his teeth, and dips two fingers in it, one at a time.

Apollodorus lifts his hips minutely to readjust as Bayek grabs his ass in one hand and pulls at his skin to show off his rim. The slick fingers that touch him make an impatient shudder run through him. It's not oil for his swords, Apollodorus can tell that, and the thought that Bayek keeps oil on hand specifically to finger himself gets him hot around the collar. Needless to say, while it's been a while since he's been with anyone else, it certainly hasn't been a while since he's touched himself.

Bayek strokes his hole with a fingertip and Apollodorus closes his eyes. The tentativeness he has when he presses a finger in disappears quickly when he realises resistance is minimal. Apollodorus breathes as he rocks back against the finger with small rolls of the hips. Even if he's not exactly vocal in the first place, it's nice knowing that he can freely enjoy himself with Bayek. Given how easily he took the first, Bayek pushes the second in soon after and spreads them apart.

As easy as it would be to let Bayek finger him to a drooling mess, Apollodorus is more interested in getting on with it. He takes the oil and slicks Bayek’s cock with it, stroking his throbbing cock in time with the fingers that thrust against him. Bayek’s fingers are rough from his work and talented, repeatedly and easily hitting that spot inside of him that makes his breath catch.

“Enough,” Apollodorus rasps curtly. Bayek grins and he twists his fingers as he pulls them out. As much as Bayek is distinctly smaller, Apollodorus knows he's still very well built and crushing him doesn't even pass his thoughts. At least not seriously. He fists Bayek's dick a bit more, assuring he's thoroughly slick and watching thick precum bead to the tip. The hay doesn't give a lot of support and Apollodorus rubs their cocks together as he repositions himself again. Bayek holds into his thighs, arching up the short distance to kiss him when he leans over far enough.

Apollodorus meets him gladly and he reaches with his hand to push the tip of Bayek’s cock against his slicked hole. He allows the kiss to muffle his already quiet moan as he sinks down with a single, fluid motion. The curve rubs him in all the right ways and fully sheathed, the head prods his sweet spot relentlessly.

“ _Nek_ ,” Bayek breathes out against his lips. Apollodorus rocks his hips forward, closing his eyes as he feels the hardness rub against his insides. Bayek reaches up and Apollodorus looks down at him as his chin is taken in hand. Again, he tugs gently at his hair, his beard this time, and Apollodorus frowns. He's met with another smile as Bayek kisses him more, though, pushing his tongue into his mouth and making Apollodorus sigh with a longing pleasantness.

As he begins to rock his hips, Bayek’s hands come to rest on his waist. His slender fingers seem to fit there perfectly despite Apollodorus being quite a bit to hold on to. He clenches down, drawing another rough exhale from Bayek, before actually putting the effort forward to lift himself up. With a few thrusts, he gets a rhythm down and with a few more, Bayek seems to intentionally want to throw him off.

Apollodorus thrusts down and Bayek suddenly meets him, jabbing his hard cock against that bundle of nerves without warning and making him groan. His hips stutter but he quickly tries to find his pace again. Again, Bayek waits until he's found it to buck into him and jolt Apollodorus to his core. This time, Apollodorus clenches around him and they both groan.

“I won't let you do all the work,” Bayek says with an air of amusement. Apollodorus looks at him mildly but makes no reply. He never expected Bayek to be one for simply allowing himself to be serviced but it's still annoying- in a good way. Nevertheless, he leans in to take Bayek’s lips once more, their tongues meeting in a fleeting dance, with hopes of distracting him. Instead, Bayek grabs his cock and very skillfully rubs his fringe between his thumb and forefinger. Apollodorus nearly comes right there.

He has to pause to stop himself but Bayek thrust into him again and Apollodorus tightens his knees around his hips instinctively. This doesn't deter him and Bayek insistently rubs against his sweet spot until his cock leaks precum heavily. With a couple more strokes, Apollodorus comes in Bayek’s hand. As much as he wishes this could last longer, he won't deny the satisfying orgasm that pricks bumps across his skin was definitely needed.

Apollodorus drops his head as he tries to quietly recuperate. It's difficult to do when Bayek still rolls his hips up, fucking him to a more reasonable pace now. He seeks to be a difficult man in more ways than one, clearly. In response, Apollodorus gingerly moves with him, squeezing down around him with each rock. Bayek grabs the nape of his neck to tilt his head back up again and so affectionately kisses his neck, so close Apollodorus can feel the vibration of his groan.

Finger dig into his waist and a punctually deep thrust makes Apollodorus’ knees twitch involuntarily as Bayek comes. They both catch their breath a moment, Bayek mouthing at Apollodorus’ neck as they come down. He manages to lift himself enough to let Bayek’s cock slide out and he adjusts briefly before pushing aside and laying in the hay. His back hurts immediately. He's too old for this.

It's quite, the party hasn't changed in noise or excitability, and the cool night vibrantly offsets it. Apollodorus really doesn't want to go back to the party, probably won't, but he knows he should check on Cleopatra anyways.

Bayek pets his chest gently, obviously not as outraged by his body hair as he pretends, and Apollodorus exhales contently. He was not a disbeliever before, Bayek is not a liar, but his skill in bedding other men speaks for itself. Apollodorus takes his hand and kisses the back before looking at his severed finger again. Bayek rolls over, partially on top of him, and gladly kisses him on the mouth even now. It's strange to Apollodorus, usually the men he beds are far less interested in affectionates out of the heat of sex- regardless of whether they barely had them in the first place.

He expects it even less from a married man.

“If you and Aya were not to work out,” Apollodorus murmurs. “I'd have you in a heartbeat.” Bayek laughs before Apollodorus can decide if such a thing was too forward or insulting.

“You are not the only,” he replies instead. No, Apollodorus imagines not. “And others have not already promised their lives to their ‘queen’.” The point he makes is true even if Apollodorus thinks men like them could handle such things respectively. It's even stranger now, knowing that Bayek and Aya share each other like this so freely, trust each other that much, and still Apollodorus knows Aya is uncertain. He's never seen two people so perfect for each other as they but some things simply can not be mended, no matter how much adoration there is.

“You and Aya then,” Apollodorus says quietly. Bayek doesn't answer right away, Apollodorus almost doesn't expect him to at all, but he moves to kiss his throat again leisurely.

“The closer we get to what we want, the further she feels from me,” he says against his skin. It's longing and perhaps full of regret but not angry, not unexpected- not sad. Apollodorus isn't sure what to say, isn't sure why he asked. Bayek said it himself, others have offered. Others with less needs to attend to.

“I hope your queen is worth the weight she bares,” Bayek continues after a moment. “She holds a blade with no grip and will sooner cut off her own fingers than break it.” Cleopatra knows how dangerous Aya is and uses it to her advantage flawlessly. She knows what she's doing but, he fears, that applies both to her strategy and to the fact that one day Aya will grow discontent with her methods. It is unavoidable.

Sometimes, Apollodorus wonders if he's chosen the right gods.

Bayek palms his face, kisses him full and happy, and Apollodorus tries to respond with a similar enthusiasm but it's hard with how smothering it is. He is tired but it's not physical. Laying with Bayek is almost soothing to that, though.

“Next time,” Bayek says with an amused laugh, giving Apollodorus says heavy handed pat on the chest. “You can be _vir_ , eh?” Apollodorus laughs.

“I will hold you to that, Bayek of Siwa.”

**Author's Note:**

> 'Vir', like everything else in Latin, is complex as shit but means 'man'. Bayek is basically asking Apollodorus, very sardonically, if he's too much of a man to receive (being penetrated being considered unmanly to the Romans).


End file.
